Paradox Fan Tutorial
Cast Starring: The Allied Guardian Tank as Himself. The Soviet Hammer Tank as The Apocalypse Tank. The Imperial Tsunami Tank as Himself The Confederate Mastiff Medium Tank as Herself The Talon Cleric Track as Himself The Royal Nian Tank as Himself The Protectorate Command Node as the Executor TripleTank The Syndicate Talos AFV as Himself The African Chike Battle Tank as Himself The Andean Vizcacha Tank as Himself The Combine Malice Tankette '''as '''Herself The Contingent Bushmaster Tank as Himself The Defender Blitzer as Himself The Industry T-59 as Himself The Pahit Typhoon MBT as Herself The Atlantean Mariner Battle Tank as Himself ZBI's Mr. Zombolt as Lightning MTD The Unseen Topolino Tank as Himself The People Shield as Itself(?) The Chrono Forward Grizzly Tank as Himself Ursa Mortar Tank (If people don't mind) as Himself The Arjuna Hovertank as Himself Lesson One: New Faces (Fades in from black. The 8 Paradox tanks are seen driving away from a war zone. They are severely damaged.) Guardian: Is it over yet? I'm tired of getting shot at! Tsunami: An honourable warrior does not care about getting shot at! Talos: You can only say that because you can just block the shots! Apocalypse: And I can't? (Everybody shoots the Apocalypse) Apocalypse: Ow! Mastiff: Block that, you commie! (Apocalypse shoots Mastiff. Mastiff shoots back) Cleric: Calm down now, you don't want to kill each other just before retiring. Executor: AIs do not retire! Guardian: Lucky you then. Tsunami: (Looking off-map) Hey, what's that? (The fan MBTs appear. Some are just driving, and some appear in their own unique way - the Waverider rides its tidal wave up from the water onto land and the Grizzly Chronospheres in. The Lightning deploys a little too far away. The Typhoon is missing.) Chike: Hey hey, don't talk about retiring when we haven't even made our entrance yet! Waverider and Grizzly: Yeah! (Everyone else looks at the two of them) Waverider and Grizzly: What? Tsunami: Shouldn't I be the one riding that wave in? Guardian: Shouldn't I be the one Chronosphering in? Waverider: 'Your creators didn't think about it. ''(The Malice, by far the smallest, Vortex's in. She looks at the others.) 'Malice: '''Ha! The benefit of hindsight is 20/20! What you failed to cover, we take for ourselves! ''(The Mariner drives in from the water. He glares at the Waverider, who quickly retreats offshore) '''Mariner:' (Hollering at the Waverider) I'm supposed to be doing the tutorial, not you! ''(The Typhoon MBT emerges from the water) '''Typhoon MBT: Am I late? Mariner:' Pretty much, so welcome to the party. Ahem, where was I? Ah yes, welcome back commander, to the Red Alert 3 Paradox Expanded Universe tutorial or whatever the name is. As you see, our family has grown again, with those 8 oldtimers over there plus us. ''(Music Stops. There is a beat.) '''Guardian: Wa-What? Eight plus us... (His turret moves amongst the the tanks, "counting" them) ...Equals twenty?(There is another beat) ...Equals TWENTY! (He loses it. Fast motion of him scrambling over the map in a fit of insanity) TWENTYYYY!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (His screaming fades into random gibbering, and he stops in a far off corner, but still on-screen) Topolino: OK then. Typhoon: 'That guy is really behind the times. '''Apocalypse: '(Laughing) Maybe you capitalists aren't so bad after all. 'T-59: '(Darn serious) Actually, if one of the founder got his wish it would be 21 factions. (Music stops a beat) 'Apocalypse: '(runs after the Guardian screaming:) TWEEEENNNTTTYYYYONNNNEEEEEE!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! '''Mariner:' So, now that this is over, commander! I hope you still remember the basics of the game. When we said ''"only one more game" we were of course not telling the entire truth - we meant "one more game and then another one". '''Apocalyspe: That's about the same as a lie. Mariner:''' Yeah, sorry. Anyway, I will give a short introduction to the new factions and their tanks now. The African Emirates, represented by the Chike. '''Chike: Hello. The African Emirates are a diamond miner faction from, well, Africa. We have long range weapons and quite some high tech stuff on hand. On the other hand, we're pretty lacking in close combat... yeah. Mariner:''' Ok, next are the Andean Community. '''Vizcacha: Good afternoon. The Andean Community are a centralist faction, where everything comes from our Construction Yard, while other structures supply important parts and equipment. Our infantry are very mobile and even build our defenses, but are quite slow, and so are the other units. Our specialty is Combat Engineering, which in short terms means we like manipulating the battlefield to our advantage. Mariner:''' Now we come the Technocratic Combine. '''Malice: A pleasure to work with you! The Technocratic Combine are extremely scientific: we're even warring against the Allies 'cause they aren't as scientific focused as us! We use a LOT of artillery and Area of Effect weaponry, but alas, our other units are rather weak in comparison and our production tree costly and inflexible. Mariner:''' Ok, who is next? '''Bushmaster: Us. A defensive faction, the Southern Contingent uses units to stop the advancement of the enemy, and while hampered with short range, we use a very good airforce, infantry and navy to intrude and encapsule the enemy. Mariner:''' And so we come to the Defender's League. ---Defenders League Tank---: Bring it on! '''Mariner:''' Almost no navy, sub-par aircraft and weak starters. Don't we know someone else like that? ---Defenders League Tank---: Yeah, and? On the other hand, our infantry are supreme, the high tier units are powerful and the superweapon kicks hard. We guys are for the people who like long battles and continuously want to improve. '''Mariner:''' And there comes the next faction - The Industry. '''T-59: Yes, go ahead. Mariner:' As I see that, this faction has one design flavor - spamming. '''Executor: '(He alters his voice, sounding demonic-robot like) Did an organic just say that one of their pathetic super-clusters can drown the Infinite Army in NUMBERS?! (He points his cannons at the T-59) I will let you know now, organic, that when we awaken The Icon, your insignificant group will go first! '''T-59: Tsk, you don't know us. Our navy is good, our production capabilities too, but everything else is sub-par, except when grouped. This could become difficult for the common commander, but a skilled one can win with us. Mariner:''' Thus, we come to the Pahit Kingdom. '''Typhoon: Alright. We are a faction based heavily on choice. We feature upgrades, both good expansion and bunker-down possibilities and strong high-tier units with the commander deciding what units will serve via choosing two out of four strategies. Plus we are good on water and land alike. On the other hand, our artillery and overall range is low, our airforce is bad, the highest units are quite costly and the strategies are mutually exclusive to each other. In short, a commander should choose wise when deciding the strategy. Talos: Sometimes the best choice is none at all. Mariner:''' Sounds complex. Alright, next the Atlantean Monarchy. Hey, that's us! We feature a broad band of amphibious units, many soft-counters and multirole units, and in the late game we can bring out the really heavy guns. Our unit production structures are also mobile, although they need to deploy to build anything. All right, who is--- '''Mastiff: Howdy, wait a second - what are your weaknesses? Mariner:''' Meh, ok ok. We need a lot of abilities because our units have weak armour, and our late units have limits on how many we can field, plus they are expensive and slow. '''Mastiff: Why does everyone go for slow, expensive and big nowadays? Mariner:''' No idea. Anyway, Zone Break Industries are next. '''Lightning: I forgot where the Undeploy Button was. (Everyone shoots the Lightning) Lightning: Ok ok, sorry. Well then, Zone Break Industries has lots of firepower to hit the countryside, and staying in the fight. We will also make other appearances like in the mod ZBI! coming soon! (Everyone shoots the Lightning again) Lightning: Sorry, Forgot the fourth... (Everyone shoots the Lightning Some more) Lightning: Ok! Ok! I'll stop. I need some healing (A Highlife Repair Chopper heals the Lightning and flies offscreen. Money signs are seen as it heals) Lightning:'' ''We also get paid for healing our unit, unlike some... (looks at Apoc Tank) Apocalypse: (He points his turrets at the Lighting) Say that again, I dare you. Lightning: (Deploys, and points all barrels at Apoc) Try it, you moving apartment! Mariner:''' *sigh* Ok fine, whatever. The Unseen are next. '''Topolino: Oh yeah. The Unseen are a faction very similar to the Confederates, with the main difference being that almost everything can be garrisoned. We use some stealth, but have weak armour. Voice 1: 'Hey can we come out now? '''Voice 2: '''Please, these fireports are cramped! '''Topolino: '''Right, sorry about that ''(a Weapons expert and a Rockets Expert leave the tank, and walk off screen). (Everyone looks at the Topolino) '''Topolino: What? Mariner:''' Err, right...That sounds an awful lot like the Confederates. Well I don't complain. The People now. '''Shield: Hello. The People set everything on defense and speed. We can even use units which are not even finished yet, and our engineers can build power plant-esque structures, so called Pylons which serve as outposts. Everything is however bad in offense and expensive, and if units not finished yet are destroyed they are gone, as is the money used on them. Of particular note is our offensive superweapon, which destroys everything, yes, EVERYTHING it hits. Interestingly, infantry units do not suffer at all, they are actually promoted. Mariner:''' Sorry for interrupting, but who wrote that? '''Shield: No idea. We have the handwave that those infantry are gone for a year for them and come back well trained later. Mariner:''' I will NOT ask any other questions... Next faction please! '''Grizzly: The last are the best, everyone knows that. (Guardian shoots the Grizzly) Guardian: You are just a Red Alert 2 rip-off. Grizzly: Let's not break the 4th wall again, see the many holes? Anyway, Sector Chrono are the best of the best the Allied Nations have. A lot of chrono technology, me, well trained infantry and more. We only struggle with higher tier, but this can be circumvented too. Guardian: And? You think that makes you better than the common Allies? Grizzly: Yeah, so what? We ARE better! (Guardian and Grizzly begin fighting) Mariner:''' Hey, calm down or I'll... '''Guardian and Grizzly: Shut up! Mariner:' Ok, fine! ''(Guardian and Grizzly have been banned from the tutorial via chronoport) '''Mariner:' Thank you. Well commander you see, there seem to be problems already. Anyway, we'll see you in the next tutorial then. Farewell! ''(Everyone lines up and fires confetti) 'Voice: '''Hey! What about me? ''A rickety old tank drives in. Its cannon appears to be mortars. '''Apocalypse: '''What in the name of Czar Nicholas are you? '''Rickety Tank: Silence, false communist! Feel the wrath of the Ursa Mortar Tank! (shoots the Apocalypse Tank) Apocalypse: 'That... sort of hurt. What the hell do you do? '''Ursa: '''My faction is based around speed. And some turret crawling, but not much. We have a rather mediocre amount of tanks, naval vessels, and aircraft. However... our infantry makes up for it. '''Tsunami: '''And your from...? '''Ursa: '''The Bolshevik Scavengers. NOW let's shoot confetti! Oh, and Cleric! '''Cleric: '''Hm? ''(is shot by Ursa) OW!!! What in the... 'Ursa: '''THAT was for the lies you tell the working class. ''(Ursa Mortar Tank joins the line and fires confetti along with the rest. Lesson 2: Detailed Faction Overview (Fades in from black. All 22 tanks are seen lined up in two lines in the parking lot in front of the burger joint from the original tutorial) '''Guardian: Ah, welcome back, Commander. We were just... eh... going for some time off. Apocalypse: Western food is atrocious! (Malice, Topolino, Lightning, Guardian, Vizcacha and Mastiff all shoot the Apocalypse) Apocalypse: Ow! Malice: Insult our food again, and you'll face the full wrath of the Combine's artillery! Chike: What about our artillery? Malice: What about it? You guys aren't Western, like us! Mariner:''' Technically, the Atlanteans are Western... '''Topolino: You've been stuck underwater for way too long, dude. Apocalypse: Capitalist pigs, the lot of you... (Apocalypse gets shot by just about every other tank) Mariner:''' Not all of us are Capitalists you know. Anyway, back to the main point - General, we can't afford to have you send us into the field without you learning the basics for each of our factions, right? '''Vizcacha: You'd end up killing us all otherwise! And I don't want to die before I get a shot at the smirking Allied tank over there! (Guardian shoots Vizcacha. Vizcacha shoots back) Nian: Now, now. Save the fighting for later. Typhoon: Yes, yes - the Commander's watching, so don't make a scene! Lightning: ... Er, what? Who's watching from where? (Tsunami shoots Lightning) Lightning: What was that for? Tsunami: You dishonour the name of the warrior by not paying attention to us! Lightning: I was working on my Big Important Popular Project! (Crickets chirp as the ZBI tank looks around at the other tanks, who are all staring at him. Tumbleweed rolls past.) Grizzly: (Staring at the tumbleweed) What's tumbleweed doing here anyway? Mariner:''' Aaaanyway, we need you to learn the basics first. The oldtimers already had their tutorial, so you won't be playing as them. '''Talos: (Shoots Mariner) Who're you calling an oldtimer!? Guardian: *Sniff* Why not? T-59: You don't get any new stuff to show off, while we got plenty! Apocalypse: Can't all the fans out there submit some new stuff for the glorious Union? (Apocalypse gets shot at by all the other tanks) Bushmaster: '''That aside, who's going first? '''Chike: '''Me! Me! '''Guardian: All righty then, let me go take a nap... (Chike shoots Guardian) Guardian: Oy! Chike: We have lots of interesting stuff to show off, so why don't you oldtimers just go get your seats and some popcorn or whatever and just watch? Apocalypse: Okay, okay... grumble grumble African Emirates Andean Community (A Chinchilla trike rolls onto the field with a flag of the Andean Community, a Vizcacha and a Vicuña step in) Chinchilla:: ¡Comandante! digo mmm, commander I forgot you only speak english, stupid language *cof cof*. Welcome fellow pioneer we are the Andeans. Vizcacha: He means we are the Andean Community, the first fan-faction created. Vicuña: Yes thats right we were the first ones, but lets not focus on this commander, we have some blues, reds and teals to kick of from our land. Chinchilla: Yes, first lets talk about the combat engineering units shall we? Vicuña: Ok, this is our first example. (A Cara-cara Fighter/Bomber flies in and poses over the Chinchilla Trike) Vicuña: Commander using the Chinchilla target that drone Cara-cara please. (The commander does it and destroyes the Cara-cara) Chinchilla: ¡Pff! ¡Facil! Vicuña: English please! Chinchilla: Sorry (Two Cara-cara Fighter/Bombers fly and pose over the Chinchilla Trike) Vicuña: Now the fun begins, Commander quickly deploy the Chinchilla onto an AA Mine Dispencer and destroy those Allied Caracaras. (The commander does it) Vicuña: As you saw commander Andean defenses are built on a different way, different than any other faction. We need some units to either build or deploy our defenses so you can build a Photon Tower right next to the enemy base!. (WIP) Technocratic Combine (A '''Cyclobird' rolls onto the field, doing figure eights and generally having a good time, followed by the more serious Malice Tankette. The two hook up in front of a Research College.)'' Malice Tankette: Hey, where's the third guy? Cyclobird: I dunno. Hey there, Head Researcher! Listen up, man, 'cause your the boss now and if you perform poorly The Dean'll have your license bobbed, got it? Malice: What my...sigh, colleague is trying to say is that this section of the tutorial will inform you of how we run things. As of recently, we've come across reports that this area is host to not just one, but two Allied bases looking to gain an edge in the tutorials. We're going to be wiping them both out, while teaching you to do the same. Cyclobird: That's right, Baby! Ready to roll? Malice: Yes, you slang-slinging civvie! That was the cue to start! Cyclobird: Woah, woah, just cool it bird, I'll start! Anyways...(drives over to Research College)...This is the Research College, a structure that will be the basis for all your production structures. Click on it, and note the four structures, then go ahead and build a Central Laboratory. (Player does so) Cyclobird: Excellent, HR! Looking classy there! Now, ordinarily you'd start off any game with a Central Laboratory already, cause that's your Headquarters for the Combine, but this is just a teaser for the future. Now, looking at the Central Laboratory, you're gonna be seeing that it's a little different from the other factions..... Malice: Unlike most, if not all, of the others, we of the Combine combine different kinds of units, and even buildings, in our HQ! Instead of having production buildings for our infantry, ground vehicles, aircraft, etc, we just have them placed in buildings by specialty! As you can see, the Central Laboratory can build all support buildings, as well as most of the Combine's infantry and their primary transport vehicle! Cyclobird: Which means you can begin building up armies right from the moment you begin the game! Coolio, right? Unfortunately, this means that it's pretty hard to specialize, and you won't be able to mass-produce armies of certain types of units. The Combine prefers to used combined-forces. Anyways, enough gumming, build yourself a Personnel! (Player does so) Cyclobird: Wowee, that's one hot mama! Now, as you can see, the Personnel is a good example of the Combine's strengths. Watch her as she fires on those Peacekeepers that just...PEACEKEEPERS! (Peacekeepers approach base in a row, Personnel opens fire. Spread fire soon eliminates all of them) Malice: Right Head Researcher, the first Allied base knows we're onto them. I'll take control for now. Time to build us a base so we can take these Luddites down! Alright, Head Researcher, build us a ACE Generator so we can start buidling everything else in! (Player selects, places it down) Malice: As you can see, the first half of the building cycle is built directly on the field. At the half-way point, the buidling will have all it's hit points. However, the second half still needs to be built, while all the appropriate safety checks are done and the equipment moved in. Cyclobird: Hey, why is that done? I mean, do we really need to conduct safety tests on every building before it is built? What's the point? Malice: We come from Former California. Earthquakes, flooding, why do you think?! Now.... (Generator is finished, three more Generators, two Refineries, and a Security Outpost spring up) Malice: Alright, Head Researcher, we have the start of a nice standard base. As you will find, the Combine works best when their bases are small but numerous, centered around choke points and just outside of enemy bases. As the masters of siege warfare, we demand no less. Now lets start on the defenses. Defenses are constructed, not from the Central Laboratory, but from the Security Outpost. Build some walls around the base, and then two Sling Cyclos, and two ACE Emplacements. (Player does so) There, now we have some basic defense against any more raids. Oh, and all defenses are upgraded from the Central Laboratory, NOT the Security Outpost. The Security Outpost actually can deploy into a short range powerful all around turret as powerful as the Collider Tower, although it cannot build any more defenses if it does. Cyclobird: Right, now that that's done, let's take a look at the main military. As you can see, the bulk of your infantry are built at the Central Laboratory. However, if you wish to get anywhere farther than that you'll have to go into Civilian or Military Trees, or even both. Civilian forces tend to be good for support, while military forces are the real damage dealers. In addition, you'll want a Sealab to battle on the seas and oceans. Let's start by building a Field Technician. (Player builds one) Cyclobird: The Field Technician is your Engineer, and all around generalist. He can do it all: Repair buildings, repair vehicles, heal infantry, capture enemy buildings....and generally improve whatever garrisoned structure he's in in a variety of ways! However, he is most important because he can construct Research Colleges. Go on, make him do so. (Player does so) Cyclobird: Great! Now, select that College, and you'll see it can turn into one of four buildings. Each of those will turn into a structure capable of producing units, allowing you to decimate your foes! Remember, though, Field Technicians can only be constructed from your Central Laboratories! Malice: Turn the College into a Field University, and construct an army to crush that puny Allied Base! (Some units are made, their specials explained, etc. Player then takes them up and destroys small base) Malice: Excellent work! Now that you've crushed the first one, let's tech up and then go on the second! Each Combine building is etched up separately, much like the Empire of the Rising Sun, only better....somehow. Anyways, upgrade your Central Laboratory to it's full height, then go and produce Geneive, our Commando. (Player does so) Geneive: Well...Hi there, Head Researcher...ooh, I can't wait to just go out and....witness our foes die underneath my feet... Cyclobird: Well, that's not creepy at all! Geneive is our top Commando, and yes, she flies. (Group of Guardians and an Assault Striker appear) Geneive will absolutely destroy anything vehicular or building-like on the ground, but watch out for aircraft! (Geneive bombs the Guardians, destroying them) She can also pull out the Portal Vortex Device, which uses Dark Energy to simply rip a hole in reality in anything she uses it upon - It takes quite a long time to charge, but man it will collapse anything! (Geneive uses special weapon, Assault Striker dies instantly) Geneive: Sorry sweeties, I've got to...go. See you around sometime, Head Researcher....maybe we can split some skulls later, drain their blood? (Leaves) Malice:.....Okay. Cyclobird: She scares me. Malice: Me too. Anyways, let's go take out the Allied base to the south and then relax for a bit! (Both vehicles head down to the south. After a while, they see a fully upgraded Talon Crawler and surrounding base.) Cyclobird: (Scared) THAT'S NOT THE ALLIES! Malice: Oh great, it turns out this was the Talon..How in the name of Science did we get the information wrong? And why are they here, this wasn't the scheduled area! Cyclobird: We can't just leave these guys to spread, they hate our guts, AND they aren't subject to the truce! How are we supposed to get rid of them? The two of us alone wouldn't put a scratch on them! (Heavy shaking, '''Crustacean Mobile Artillery' appears next to the other two)'' Crustacean:I''' am here. '''Malice: Finally! Head Researcher, this is the Crustacean Mobile Artillery, the most powerful artillery in the expanded universe. With a...I'm totally serious here, one meter howitzer, this unit is one so terrifyingly epic that it can only be summoned to the battlefield by a top-level protocol. Now, not even these guys can stand in the way of Progress! (Crustacean starts firing. Almost all buildings are taken out in one or two shots) Cyclobird: As you can see, the Crustacean will devastate everything it touches - buildings, infantry, vehicles.....everything. Unfortunately, the Crustacean is rather...well, slow, but if you can get it into position it can rival even Superweapons in terms of damage output. Crustacean: I am the death of civilizations! Malice: Now Commander, you will see that we've left their main Crawler without any damage. We've been telling the Crustacean to avoid targeting it because we want to show you our Superweapon - the Dark Energy Expander. Cyclobird: The Combine Dark Energy Expander has a longer cool down time than most - that's because it is one of the more powerful. If used properly, it's more powerful than the Atomic Bomb! Watch, and be amazed. (Flare shoots down on the Crawler. A short time later, dark energy particles begin falling, and a shimmering effect is seen as the area begins vibrating. A speed-up sound is heard) Crustacean: Nothing.....is happening. Cyclobird: Wait for it. The Dark Energy Expander is the longest of all super weapons, taking a total of twenty seconds to go through. During that time, time is quickened, making everything in the area age hundreds of years in seconds and thousands in minutes! (A few infantry begin to die, and the leftover buildings around the base start to die, and after the Superweapon is finished the Crawler has been destroyed. The Crustacean moves off-screen....slowly) Malice: See, Head Researcher? The Combine stands supreme as the future of the world! The very fabric of the universe itself is nothing more than a tool to be bent for our tools! Some may argue, but they are Luddites, lower than the dust under our treads, and nothing more than obstacles that must be removed for the advancement of Science! Cyclobird:......What she said. Anyways, Head Researcher, the Dark Energy Expander is potent, but remember that some vehicles may be able to get out the area before they are destroyed, and that movable HQs can pack up to move out of the area. Now, Head Researcher, that is most of what you need to know. Lead us well, and destroy anything that gets in our way! Feel free to experiment more, or click on my colleague to advance the tutorial. (Combine Vehicles drive away, player can mess around as normal before continuing,) Southern Contingent Defender's League The Industrial Guild (Guardian and Mastiff tank are driving along a forest route, followed closely by the Apocalypse) Mastiff: Keeping up in the back? I know a nice spot where those new guys haven't been yet, we'll get some rest there! Guardian: I hope so, these guys have been getting on my nerves for too long now - first you, and now them. Mastiff: Aww, relax, there's nothing like a nice patch of grass to get some rest on. Guadian: Agreed. Apocalypse: Awww, capitalistic love, how cute. Mastiff and Guardian: SHUT UP! (both fire at the Apocalypse) Mastiff: We like nature, not each other! (The tanks drive onto an open spot on which an industrial base has been built. The Mastiff and the Guardian are looking at the Apocalypse and don't notice) Apocalypse: Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, but where is the nature? I'm only seeing factories. Mastiff: What, but... I'm sure this was the spot! This was definitely the spot! Guardian: It's brown and victorian... Apocalypse: victoriwhat? so that'll mean... the Industry. Mastiff: T-59s!!!!!! (Sixteen T-59s drive up to the 3 tanks, they come from all sides of the screen) T-59s: You called, lady? (The three original tanks all look confused at the group of T-59s, who are all looking expectantly at them) Guardian: Erm, which one of you did the tutorial with us? T-59: Coming! (T-59 drives from the top of the screen over to the tanks) T-59: Okay guys, you can go, I'll give these people a tour. (Other T-59's leave while humming different songs) T-59: What's the problem? Mastiff: What you did to the nature, that's the problem! (Apocalypse drives away into the base while the Mastiff is talking) Guardian: I heard tales about your regard for nature, and they were not good. Remember, the Allied Nations will not stand for pollution! Mastiff: Neither will we! T-59: (Gulps) Erm, nononono, we haven't done anything to the nature over here, we've... erm... just... erm, erm... settled here for a bit of rest! That's it! (Apocalypse returns) Apocalypse: Nice production site you've got here, littl' capitalist. Care to explain the ore burners? Guardian: (In a dangerous voice) You DO kow that burning ore is VERY damaging to the enviroment, do you? Mastiff: Note that those kind of affairs can also be VERY dangerous for your health... Apocalypse: I'll leave you capitalists to fight it out here, but take my advice, little one, you're going to need more tanks. A LOT more tanks. T-59: Ack! (Mastiff and Guardian chase the T-59 through the base while the Apocalypse drives away whistling) (Screen fades to the same base, but without the Mastiff and Guadian, instead a group of industrial units are standing there. The T-59 drives into view, heavily damaged, and gets repaired by workdrones.)' T-59: Geez, what a bunch of eco-terrorists... Well, I managed to get away in the end, although I had to promise so many things... Matthews: Heh, hope you learned your lesson, try to take more care in diplomacy next time. T-59: How was I supposed to know? That Soviet dud began spilling the beans! Well, I got off by saying we used filters. (An Atlantean Manta drives through the base without the tanks noticing. It seems to be taking particular interest in the refineries) T-59: well, let's get this tutorial moving, sir, we are your industrial battlefield forces, made to protect you and your belongings while expanding our factory ranges! Matthews: made for combat and ready to serve! Tomahawk: well, let's start of before we go in a promotional spin-of, shall we? We industrialists work pretty simply, we use a MCV to build, we pay for our structures beforehand, and we build them on the field, this means they are cheap, weak and need more power then other structures, but it also makes them cheaper. T-59: thanks to our family businesses, we have a divided factory's for units, these are brought under branches, who consist of about 4 units each. Matthews: since all of our factories are buildt using lifters, this mean you can easily gear up for the mass producing of a single style of units, be it tanks, cars, choppers, or giant containerships. T-59: All of us industrial pilots are trained to recognise a single command called Standdown, this command ahuts us up completely, and is generally considered useless, altough expert commanders are known to wrench some use out of it. Tomahawk: aircraft have mostly got return to base for as a trained command, altough experienced units, be it on land or in the air, are known to be trained with a different weapon, or more expert uses of their vechiles. High tier units such as me already come trained with extra commands. Matthews: hey, i fall under that header too! T-59: These commands are not apllied on the naval units we have, however. Our top leader oversees the production of naval units, and he ensures his factories and crews always get the best he can offer, this turns our navy into a pretty professional one, even though they're retrofitted commercial ships. Tomahawk: or civilian. Matthews: on the other hand, as you might have noticed, we use ore for both money and power, resulting in a high resource need, wich is only partially statisfied by our mines and oilplatforms. T-59: wich are both very eco-friendly, by the way. (Matthews looks around and sees some atlantean infantry, and chases them off with machineguns) Matthews: Bugger off, go creep back in the water! (Atlanteans go off) T-59: God, this world is getting wierder and wierder, anyway, on to our special feuatures! (tanks drive to MICV) T-59: this is our command center, the industrial mcv, aso called MICV! it is mostly equal to the other lame MCV's, but is much, much more heavier, now, if you would select and build a powerrefinery in the menu? (commander does so, the building is insta finished in the tab) Tomahawk: (impressed) quick! T-59: it's not finished yet, he only paid for it. T-59: commander, kindly select the building and place it over there please. (commander does so) T-59: as you see, we build on the field, while paying in the buildmenu, this allows us to build our structures quicker when there are more funds in our treasury, but if you don;t have the money to pay, construction has to wait, unlike the soviets, who can pay while building. our advantage is that we build quicker then the soviets, and we can build multiple structures on the field, as long as you pay for them! Matthews: this mechanism is however not applied onto our armor, naval and aerial facilities, for those sites, we use lifters, just like the mediteranian syndicate. (talos drives past mutturing: "Copycats..." while the lifter builds a T-H-G-M Branch factory) T-59: This mechanism allows us to gain ore productional capacity while keeping the costs lower, but it stresses the little economy and space we have. futhermore, we use multiple different factories, divided into "branches" these will be handeled later. Tomahawk: the advantages of these facilities lie in their multiple producing ability, if you would kindly check the armor tab of this branch. (commander does so) Tomahawk: now, as you may notice, our little budy T-59 is being sold here at $800,- the price of a hammer tank, now, as you may have noticed, this is a little odd... T-59: why? (looks inquistionely at the others) Tomahawk: well, you're not exactly top of the mark, are you? Matthews: let's get this over with: you suck. T-59: you too. Matthews: not if my little brother is here too (another matthews drives on) T-59: well, my family is here too! (3 other T-59's drive on) Tomahawk: and that is exactly the point, in order to compensate for the prices of units, we build multiple units instead of 1, the matthews heavy tank builds in pairs, while the T-59 comes in batches of 4. Matthews: (sarcastic) Which is darn obvious as the factory has 4 doors. T-59: (looks at the tomahawk) what about you? Tomahawk: i come alone, since i am high tier, and besides, do you know how much it takes to build a cruisemissile in a chopper. Matthews: anyway, this "batch making" habit does not extend to our naval yards or infantry production centres, partially because we cannot mass produce people. T-59: China can. Matthews: yes, but i'd rather not think about how. WIP Pahit Kingdom (Fade from black, a Typhoon MBT, a Mercury Artillery and a Crusher meet on a beach. A Construction Yard is on the water.) Typhoon: Welcome commander to the tutorial part about the Pahit Kingdom, starring the Mercury Artillery, the Crusher and me, the Typhoon MBT. As you see, the Construction Yard is already prepared, and we want you to build a Beryllium Power Plant. (Player does so) Typhoon: As you see, the Power Plant is ready in the Construction Yard and awaits to be build on the field. (Power Plant is ready, Natasha comes by and destroys it) Typhoon: Aww no! Commander, as you see the Power Plant leaves toxic chemicals behind when destroyed, which take a while to decay. (Two new Power Plants come up, followed by a Barracks, an Ore Refinery, a War Facility and an Embassy) Mercury: To speed up, we prepared some structures in advance off-shore for you. Typhoon: Right. The Pahit Kingdom builds structures like the Soviet Union, on the field. Those structures are vurnerable and need protection, once they are build however they are quite hardy. We also have Construction Cranes, which increase the build radius and build everything Construction Yards do, except other Cranes of course. (The structures are finished by now) Crusher: If you may, now please select the Construction Yard and build a Defense Node from the Armoury Tab. (Player does so) Crusher: The Defense Node is an amphibious deployer vehicle. It can set up anywhere and, if needed, pack up again. By itself it is unarmed, thus you need to construct a defense upgrade from the armoury tab. Please click the Cannon Upgrade. (only one available) (Player does so) Crusher: We have prepared a target area, please send the Defense Node to there to deploy it, then upgrade it with the cannon. (Player does so) Mercury: Good, now watch. (A Talos comes by and gets attacked by the Defense Node with the Cannon. The Talos is destroyed) Mercury: Haha, nice. Crusher: Well done, commander. Next, please select the War Facility and build 3 Typhoon MBTs. (Player does so) Crusher: The Typhoon MBT is, as the name says, the main battle tank of the Pahit Kingdom. It's an amphibious tank with reasonable firepower, defense and speed. Its secondary ability allows it to build a row of trenches anywhere on the ground, as long as there is enough free space. Those trenches work like rows of open bunkers for up to two infantry and cannot be driven over by small vehicles, they can however be destroyed. Now please make a few trenches, train some infantry and place them in. (Player does so) Crusher: Alright, so much for that. Commander, you have an Embassy up. The Embassy is in a way our tech structure and allows construction of our superweapons. It also gives us additional funds for the battle. Last but not least, it researches upgrades. Please click it. (Player does so, nothing is there) Typhoon: Did you forget? Commander, you need to choose your strategies first. This is done in the Strategy Command, our Superweapon structure. You can choose two out of four strategies, each with its own units, upgrades and abilities for the strategy command. Please build one now. (Player does so) Typhoon: Now please select the strategies Hold the Line and Unique Resort. (they are the only ones available anyway) (Player does so) Typhoon: Now that you have selected the strategies, you can click the Embassy and research upgrades. You also gained access to new units. The high-tier units in the Pahit Kingdom are selected via the strategies. Per strategy you gain one new unit per production structure, which means all in all you gain 8 new units out of 16. Alright, Commander, please select the Barracks and train a Field Engineer. (Player does so) Typhoon: The Field Engineer is a high-tier unit, only accessible via choosing Hold the Line. A Field Engineer uses a SMG for self-defense and can deploy to build additional small defenses around herself. Try it out. (Player does so) Typhoon: Next, please build an Arga Defense Vehicle. (Player does so) Typhoon: The Arga is a slow moving platform, designed for supporting units at the front or near the base. It deploys into an immobile form, which features repair drones and several weapons to fend off enemy units. It cannot, however, defend itself against aerial foes. Please set up the Arga at the designated area. (Player does so) Typhoon: Good, the Arga will now repair some units. Do note Pahit vehicles are always capable of self-repair, but having an Arga speeds the repair process up considerably. Crusher: Alright commander, this is pretty much it. Thank you for your time, and have fun with the next part of the tutorial. Atlantean Monarchy (Fades in from black. The Mariner, Waverider and a Poseidon are seen on the beach in the middle of an Atlantean base built on the coast. The base has no power.) Mariner:''' Finally, it's our turn! '''Waverider: Yeah! As you can see, Commander, we Atlanteans are a pretty unique faction in that way that just about everything we have is amphibious! Poseidon: '''Except some of our buildings. '''Waverider: Except some of our buildings. Which incidentally are the first things we will be going through. Mariner:''' The centre of every Atlantean base is the Aquapolis, which is this giant blue dome over here (drives beside the Aquapolis). It builds every single Atlantean building and defense, and also has four hardpoints we can build our defenses on. '''Poseidon: '''We don't seem to have any power though. '''Mariner:' ''(Shoots Poseidon) We know that. General, please select and build a Solar Furnace on the beach and a Wave Farm on the water. These two buildings are the Atlantean power plants, which we need to power our bases. You should be able to see the two icons for these buildings on the build tab on the right side of the screen. '''Waverider: Of course they power our bases! Why would they be called power plants otherwise? Mariner:' ''(Shoots Waverider) You, shut up. Now, General. Please proceed and build the power plants. Click on their icons and place them on the battlefield. We build our buildings like the Soviets - we place them first, and they build on the field. (The player does so. The base comes online) '''Mariner:''' Thank you, General. Now our base has power and is fully operational! '''Poseidon: Do note that the two power plants have special abilites - unlike most of the other power plants the other factions have. Please select the Wave Farm and activate its special ability. (Player does so. The Wave Farm sinks below the water instantly) Poseidon: The Wave Farm is capable of hiding itself underwater to evade enemy attacks. Like this, only attacks that can hit submarines may damage it. The downside is that their power generation is cut by half when submerged. Mariner:' Now, activate the Solar Furnace's special ability! ''(Player does so. The whole base goes offline) '''Waverider: Tell the General to make that Wave Farm come back up before doing that, idiot! (Talos drives up to investigate. He takes a potshot at the Solar Furnace, but the Solar Furnace fires back at him) Talos: OW! (drives away) Mariner:''' The Solar Furnace's special ability allows it to redirect sunlight onto an enemy to damage it - like that guy over there - but it cuts power generation by half, like the Wave Farm. '''Talos: At least say that earlier! (gets hit by a torpedo from the Poseidon) OW! Hey, I thought torpedoes are only usable in water! Poseidon: My torpedoes are a little special, so they can be used on land too. Now scram before I decide to shoot you again. (Talos runs away as both power plants switch back to normal operation) Mariner:' Getting back on topic... General, we have enough power now, so why don't you click on the Heavy Aquafabricator icon in the build tab? ''(Player does so. The Heavy Aquafabricator begins building) '''Mariner:' Now, while we wait for the Heavy Aquafabricator to finish building, click on the Training Facility beside me. This is the infantry training structure for the Atlantean Monarchy, and it trains all our infantry. Like our vehicles, our infantry are all amphibious. Train one of every basic infantry, and we'll show you. ''(Player does so.) '''Mariner:' Good. Our basic infantry is the Shocktrooper. He's good against other infantry and can take out a second machine gun to double his punch, but don't expect him to take on a tank. ''(A Conscript approaches the Shocktrooper and gets mowed down quickly. Then a Hammer Tank comes in and crushes the Shocktrooper, but is promptly destroyed by several shots from the Lancer) '''Waverider: Why did he have to die? Mariner:''' Well, sweet revenge. Lancers can set up their Ice Cannons to increase their firepower and range, but it makes them immobile and takes time to set up. '''Waverider: GRAAAAAH! (charges off-screen) Mariner:' Don't mind him. Let's continue - the Sculptor is the Atlantean Engineer - he can capture just about any building on the field. Oh, and he has a nice ability. Just watch! ''(Sculptor uses secondary. Several lookalikes of him pop up beside him) '''Mariner:' He can fool enemies by using these articulated ice sculptures to draw enemy attention away while taking a building. I wish he'd be more like Da Vinci and make a sculpture of me though. ''(Poseidon clears throat loudly, turning towards the Fenrir) '''Mariner:' All right! Anyway, since the Heavy Aquafabricator is now done... You'll notice that it's a unit built from the Aquapolis. In order for it to start producing units, you must deploy it. Please do so right beside the Light Aquafabricator. ''(Player does so) '''Mariner:''' Good. The Light Aquafabricator and the Training Facility are capable of moving in the same way, although they're obviously faster than that lumbering giant. See the vehicle tab? Note that we Atlanteans do not have shipyards - all our vehicles are amphibious and can be built on land or on sea since the Aquafabricators and the Training Facility are also amphibious. It gives us a good advantage since we don't have to build a shipyard to get access to our ships. Our unit production structures are our only buildings not built in the field. '''Poseidon: And like he said earlier, our ranks are full of multirole units. The only problem is that a large majority of our units have weak armour. Allow me to demonstrate. (Camera cuts to a Puffer attacking 4 Peacekeepers. The Puffer kills two, but then gets destroyed) Guardian: (off-screen) Ha! (Fenrir switches to artillery mode and fires.) Guardian: (still off-screen) Oy! Mariner:''' As you can see, as well as being the Atlantean main battle tank, I'm also the most basic Atlantean artillery. I get longer range in my artillery mode, but I have to sacrifice some firing speed to do it. '''Poseidon: I also double as a more advanced anti-air Atlantean unit, compared to the Shiva now beside me. (Two Migs fly overhead and get shot down by the two. The one being attacked by the Poseidon dies faster) Shiva: Pfft. (jets off) Poseidon: Well, we have too many units to show, so I'll just run you through some of our more important ones. Glacier, if you please! (A Glacier sails up beside the Poseidon) Glacier: I'm the Atlantean tanker ship. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an oil tanker - we Atlanteans despise oil tankers. (An Industry Liquid Cargo sails past, dumping stuff in the sea while the Atlanteans aren't noticing. It whistles innocently as it is doing this.) Rather, I tank damage for the weaker Atlantean units. Unlike the Allied Assault Destroyer, I don't have anything like their Black Hole Armour, so I need to be in front of a formation to be really effective. Mariner:' Glaciers also carry a Sonic Cannon, which is one of the Atlanteans' more advanced weaponry. Sonic weapons also have a special ability - where are you, Mako? ''(A Mako sails up from the water onto land) '''Mako: As he said, Atlantean Sonic weaponry has a special ability. I'll show ya! (A Hammer tank drives up to the Valkyrie and starts attacking it. The Mako freezes the Hammer tank.) Mako: This isn't the Allied Cryotech, mind. This is Permafrost, a special form of ice that can never melt even under pressure or heat. This makes it pretty resistant to attacks unlike the Allied cryotechnology. We use this Permafrost in all our vehicle chasses and hulls, and it's pretty effective to say the least. Fenrir? (Mariner shoots the Hammer tank. It instantly dies) Mako: Oh, oops, I forgot Permafrost was uncod- (Mariner glares at the Mako) nevermind. Uncontrolled Permafrosting just creates Permafrost that's a lot more fragile than usual, so... in the end we do get something like Allied Cryotech. But on a side note, Sonic weaponry will also shatter frozen enemies. (The Mako freezes another Hammer, and the Glacier destroys it in one hit) (The Waverider comes back, severely damaged) Waverider: Ouch... (Waverider promptly gets healed by the Mako) Waverider: Oh, thanks! (Mako and Glacier leave) Mariner:' Now comes the fun stuff. Remember I mentioned our late game units? Now we get to use them. But first, the late game units are Tier 4 units, and we are only at Tier 2. The Atlantean tech system works by building Communication Arrays on our Aquapoleis hardpoints - we need 2 for Tier 2 and 6 for Tier 3. Tier 4 is a little special - we need to build a Command Relay Node to unlock it. We only have one Aquapolis at the moment, so we need one more to reach Tier 3. Please go to the structure tab and build a Terraformer. ''(Player does so) '''Mariner:' Deploy the Terraformer anywhere you wish - we don't need an expansion at the moment. Terraformers are our expansion units, they deploy permanently into Aquapolis Foundations, which provide a small build radius. Aquapolis Foundations can either be upgraded into a full-blown Aquapolis, or just left like that if you don't think you need another one - it costs more money anyway. Now, deploy the Terraformer and upgrade the Aquapolis Foundation into an Aquapolis. ''(Player does so... but it's taking time to build the Aquapolis) '''Waverider: It's taking rather long, isn't it? Poseidon: '''Shuddap and wait. Shall we play Uno? '''Mariner: 'You two... '''Poseidon: '''Okay, okay! Fast-tracking construction! ''(The Aquapolis finishes building) '''Mariner: 'Now we need to build Communication Arrays on the new Aquapolis. We already have four Arrays on our first one, so just build two more. ''(Player builds the Arrays) 'Poseidon: '''And we're now at Tier 3! Notice you've unlocked the Command Relay Node for construction, so just build it anywhere you like. ''(Player places the Hub) '''Mariner: 'While waiting for it to build, notice that we still have 2 extra hardpoints on the new Aquapolis, right? We Atlanteans have a unique way of building our defenses - we can build them on hardpoints, or we can just place them in the field. Defenses built on hardpoints deal more damage and are better armoured - more so when they're built on an Aquapolis or Command Hub. We also have Hardpoint Towers and Bastion Towers, special towers with 4 hardpoints and better armour, that you can build defenses on. Please build an Ice Turret and a Flechette Gun on the Aquapolis now. ''(Player does so) 'Waverider: '''Good! And not a moment too soon! ''(A group of Conscripts and a Hammer tank come along and start attacking the Aquapolis. The turrets spring to life and wipe out the attack group in less than 15 seconds) '''Apocalypse: ''(off-screen)'' Why is it always us? grumble grumble Mariner:' ''(feigning ignorance) Okay, our Command Relay Node is now complete. Notice that several new icons have lighted up in our heavy vehicle tab? You're looking at the three Atlantean ground super-units, the Megalodon Striker Submarine and the Bahamut and Tiamat Battlecruisers. These are our most powerful ground units - well, aside from our VIP unit, which you'll be seeing later. Since it takes too long to build them, I'll just show you what they can do. (Screen cuts to the Combine coastal base from their tutorial being attacked by a Bahamut and a Tiamat. The Malice is seen in the middle of the base) '''Malice: Why me? Mariner:' You're building those damned 'Blessed Poison Oil Tankers' there, right? Like I said before, we Atlanteans hate pollution! ''(Bahamut stabilizes itself and fires the Heavy Aurora Cannon, annihiliating a quarter of the base including a Sealab just as the Malice Vortexes away) '''Mariner:' Ouch, that's gotta hurt. You see, the Bahamut's special ability fires a powerful beam that destroys just about anything in the line of fire. It takes a while to charge up to fire after giving the command, but is really devastating. It also has three Twin Sonic Cannon turrets for anti-structure attacks. ''(Bahamut attempts to attack some Black Guards, but fails to deal any damage) '''Poseidon: You forgot to mention this earlier, but Sonic weapons don't damage infantry at all. Mariner:' ... I knew that. Anyway, the Tiamat can deal with them. ''(The Tiamat purges its armour, instantly killing the Black Guards and a few light vehicles around it) '''Mariner:''' As you can see, the Bahamut and Tiamat are meant to work together - they supplement each other. The only thing getting in the way is their high price. The Tiamat's main guns also pierce multiple enemy units, like Syndicate railguns. But of course, our Permafrost rounds deal more damage than their... little needles. '''Talos: (off-screen) ''TAKE THAT BACK NOW OR YOU'LL PAY! ''(Some drones fly from one side of the screen to the other. Moments later, six beams fly through the air towards the drones. Explosions are heard in the distance) Talos: (still off-screen) OWOWOWOWOW! Waverider: Oh hey, Megalodon's here. (The Megalodon comes ashore) Megalodon: Hey guys. Mariner:' This is Megalodon, our strongest and longest-ranged bombardment unit. He can attack clean across the map - considering you get those drones that were flying over us just now in position. He can't attack directly by himself though - he relies on the drones for spotting and attacking. Let's see him in action again, shall we? ''(Megalodon launches more drones as a group of Combine Terror Tanks appear. The drones move closer to the tanks and the Megalodon fires 6 beams, bouncing them off the drones and hitting the ground in the middle of the tank group. All the tanks are instantly destroyed) '''Megalodon: Problem is, the drones are vulnerable to anti-air, so do make sure to keep them away from enemy AA. Anybody without at least some decent anti-air... well, deserves to die. Waverider: Oh, oh, since you're so big, can you crush enemy tanks? Megalodon: Nope, my armour isn't strong enough for that, and I'm too slow. But those two over there can. Watch them roll over those... dummy tanks. (As they watch, two Apocalypse tanks roll up in front of the Bahamut and the Tiamat) Waverider: Wait... aren't those Apocalypses? Bahamut and Tiamat: We can crush them anyway. (Both ships roll over their respective Apocalypses, crushing them) Apocalypse: (off-screen) Hey! Don't do that to my comrades! And we should be the ones doing the crushing! Mariner:' Not when they're bigger than you. Next up, we have the aerial super units. ''(An Antares flies by overhead and comes back to fly circles over the battlefield) '''Poseidon: The Antares AWS Interceptor is the most powerful fighter in the Atlantean arsenal. It can easily take on 4 Migs at a time and come out victorious... (An Achilles flies by and attacks the Antares. The Antares gets shot down) Waverider: That's not a Mig! Mariner:' We have more though. Unlike the other super units, the Antares doesn't have a unit limit. But it is still expensive. And weakly-armoured. ''(A Mig squadron flies past and gets shot down by a new Antares. The Waverider dodges a flaming wreck) '''Waverider: Hey! Mariner:' Its special ability allows it to empty its energy reserves into a burst of Aurora beams that will heavily damage any air unit. Take this example... ''(A Kirov comes onto the field. The Antares flies as if wanting to ram it, and then suddenly spreads its AWS wings and stops in mid-air, blasting the Kirov with its remaining energy. It then backflips and flies off the screen as the Kirov hulk comes crashing down) '''Apocalypse: (off-screen) I dare you to take on a Barrage Balloon! Mariner:' Do note that the Antares requires a space at one of our Launching Pads. Next up, we have... oh man. ''(A Frostwyrm flies onto the screen. The Waverider runs to hide behind the Aquapolis) '''Poseidon: A... A... DRA... DRAGON!? Mariner:' Meheheh, the Frostwyrm was only made to look like a dragon. His main attack is an Aurora beam that strafes across an area, dealing massive damage to anything it hits. Oh, and I'll show you his ability too. ''(The Frostwyrm flies over to the other tanks, who are watching from a nearby cliff. Some of the tanks shrink back, but the Frostwyrm roars and sends most of them flying... except the Apocalypse. The Malice flies pretty far, the T-59 flies so far he lands on the Waverider) '''Guardian: OW! Malice: Save me! Apocalypse: Weaklings! (Gets hit by the Frostwyrm) Ow! That really hurt! Mariner:''' The Frostwyrm's special ability knocks back and stuns all non-tier 3 vehicles, and also deals medium damage to aircraft. It can't use it too often though. But it's pretty intimidating nonetheless. And since it's actually a Sonic weapon too, it shatters Permafrozen enemies. '''Waverider: You kidding me!? It's a FREAKING DRAGON! (The Frostwyrm leaves) Mariner:' ''(ignoring the Waverider) Finally we have the Laevatein Aerofortress, the Atlantean airship. (A Laevatein flies in from the side of the map) '''Mariner:' The Laevatein is an aerial carrier, similar to the Allied Aircraft Carrier, only flying and with much more drones. The drones aren't as powerful, but make up for it by sheer weight of numbers. In an emergency, the Laevatein can overclock its production facilities to swarm enemy AA in enough drones to distract them enough to allow the Laevatein to escape. ''(The Laevatein uses the Swarm ability over a group of IFVs. The IFVs switch targets to the drones instead of the Laevatein) '''Fenrir: See? (A Barkhausen comes in and destroys the entire swarm in one shot) Waverider: Awww. Mariner:''' Of course... it's not as effective against those things. Do note that if we ever lose the Command Relay Node when super units are on the field, the super units will become unable to receive orders or move, but they will defend themselves. '''Waverider: Why is that? Poseidon: Apparently because of this little thing called b- (the Fenrir points his gun at the Poseidon)... never mind. Mariner:' Oh, the Command Relay Node actually relays the orders, so if it's destroyed, the super units just won't be able to accept orders. Last but not least on the list, we have the Atlantean commando, Aqua! ''(Aqua pops out of the Training Facility) '''Aqua: You called? Mariner:' Aqua can freeze enemy units in Permafrost, and she doesn't need someone else to finish the job for her - her secondary fires off a powerful Sonic blast in one direction, shattering anything that's Permafrozen in the way. Oh, and her freezing works in an area - she can freeze more than one or two targets at a time. ''(A group of Sickles walk up to Aqua. She freezes the whole group quickly and shatters them with the Sonic blast) '''Poseidon: She also instantly kills infantry without freezing them. She doesn't attack as fast as Tanya, but she's still effective against swarms of infantry. (Conscripts appear around Aqua. She kills them all effortlessly) Mariner:''' I'll never know why the communists are so willing to sacrifice their people... but anyway, that's just about the end of our part of the tutorial. I'll pass you on to Zone Break Industries' Lightning Tank in a moment. '''Poseidon: In a moment? Reluctant to let the camera go? (Poseidon gets shot at by the Fenrir and the Waverider, who has returned) Poseidon: Ow! Waverider: Yay! I finally get to shoot someone! (Waverider gets hit by both the Fenrir and the Poseidon) Waverider: OUCH! Mariner:' You two... I was just going to give the General free rein of the base. General, you can mess around with the base until you get the hang of the Atlanteans. If you want to test out some units, there's a Soviet base further up the coast you can use for target practice. When you're ready to end the tutorial, click on me. ''(Player messes around a bit and then clicks on the Fenrir) '''Mariner:''' Alright, so now that you know how to use us, it's time to pass you on to ZBI. General, I wish you luck and do remember that if you ever want to come back to do the tutorial again, we'd be happy to oblige. I'll be seeing you again in the tutorial after this, but those two won't be. So yes, see you later, General! '''Poseidon: Until next time, General! Waverider: Command us well on the battlefield! (Screen fades to black) Zone Break Industries (A Lightning MTD, Highlife Repair Copter and a Rose move into view on the screen) Lightning: '''Hello there boss! How's things? '''Rose: Eh? Highlife: This is a little on how to play ZBI in Paradox. Please note that this is different from the other thing... (All look left, then right) Lightning: You mean ZBI the mod? Highlife and Rose: DON'T SAY THAT! (Random artillery hits the Lightning) Lightning: Ow! At least we can now come to ZBI's big tactic, repairing. (Highlife starts repairing) Highlife: Repairing also gives you cash, to encourage you to keep your units ticking. Rose: All repair systems also help infantry. Now, here's a base, but not because I like you. (Camera moves to a Mobile GHQ with three Wind Beacons.) Rose: 'The ZBI GHQ is a fair bit weaker than other MCV's yet it is faster. Pack up the GHQ and drive it to that island. ''(Player moves GHQ) '''Highlife: Uh ohh, some trouble coming this way! (A swarm of '''Industry T-59's destroy the Wind Beacons, then leave.)'' Rose: 'YOU JERKS! THAT WAS FOR THE COMMANDER!!! ''(Rose storms after the tanks, leaving the other two behind) '''Lightning: Now what? Highlife: '''Well what do you think, ya moron? rebuild! '''Lightning: well duh, I was waiting for the boss to catch up! (Player rebuilds base, yet I dont have a build methos yet.) Lightning: 'Better. Now on to other things. ''(Rose returnes, with a shiny Heroic Cheveron on her armor) '''Rose: '''I thought them a thing or two. what did I miss? The Unseen (Screen fades in with the Topolino and a Chern FEC Carrier rolling into an open field) '''Topolino: Ello Mr. Politician! In this lesson, we shall be teaching you our faction mechanics. Chern: Aye, first off, lets start with our base. Topolino: Wait, wheres Figment? (Figment Missle Carriers appears, as does a sniper) Figment: Thanks for the support gent. (Sniper walks away) Figment: What did I miss? Chern: We were just about to show off our base. Topolino: Right, (Picks up voice) ALRIGHT GENTS DISEMBARK! (Entire Unseen base appears, as does many infantry) Topolino: First and foremost, all Unseen structures are garrisonable. Figment: Which helps as they are thrown together on the spot. (Artillery Fires and destroys a PP, the base powers down) Chern: HEY COMBINE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Malice: We miscalculated our trajectory...maybe Topolino: Either way, this is a good time to explain our base building mechanic Chern: Aye, Politician! First, select our HQ (Player complies) Chern: Good, as you can see we have a large build radius, select the power plant. (Player complies) Chern: Good, now place it. Topolino: Too slow! (shoots Chern) Hurry it up! Chern: Right, now as you can see scaffolding was placed on the field. (Drone flys by) Figment: Oh yeah, Commander! These little guys are called M-Class drones. they make a beeline to the scaffolding to begin construction, but the route to it can be altered. (Drone arrives at the build site) Topolino: (As PP is being built) Unseen structures are built on the field, and in a rather short period of time. Chern: What about defences? Topolino: I was getting to that. Chern: Please do. Topolino: Right. Politician! Click our defences tab. (Player does so) Figment: As you can see, Unseen defences have rather low power requirements. Chern: Some don't even need power to function! Figment: Why is that again? (Gets shot by Topolino) Figment: Hey! I don't even have a ground attack weapon! I can't fire back Coward! (Gets shot once more) Figment: I'll shut up now. Chern: Good. the reason that you are so oblivious to is that most of our defences are bunkers. Topolino: Yes. The only time they require power is when the bunker has an Machine gun, Anti Tank gun, Howitizer, and thats it. Chern: don't forget our _______! Topolino: Right. The _______ is similar to a multigunner turret. Unlike our bunkers, it can only garrison one. Figment: So what does it do? (Notices Topolino taking aim) For the politician's knowlege I mean. Topolino: Depends. A sniper would turn it into a stealth generator. Figment: Don't snipers do the same thing to our bunkers, vehicles, and structures? (Topolino shoots Figment) Figment: How come I'm always getting shot? Chern: Because you ask stupid questions. Topolino: Right. Would you rather train 5 snipers to stealth a 5 structure base, or just 1 in a ______ that would cover the entire base? Figment: I'd choose the latter. Topolino: Exactly. Now for a special treat, order Protroid Robot TX90 to the battle. (Protroid is built. Chern, Figment, and Topolino back away from it) Chern: This is Protroid Robot TX90. It could be summed up as a robotic twin of the Soviet Tesla Trooper on steroids. Figment: Isn't it from that one card game? Chern: 4th wall. It doesn't exist here. Topolino: Right. In addition to being a general badass that can destroy all infantry in one shot, it can also put vehicles and structures into a blackout. Which slowly destroys them, while rendering them useless. Its special is an amplified version of the blackout for a secondary, which effects groups of buldings and vehicles. (Cutscene plays with Protroid Robot TX90 killing a group of ______ infantry and a _______ Con Yard) The People (Shield, Sword, and Dagda move into a green countryside into a The People base with a Summoning tower, two warehouses pumping out ore and a Portal) Sword: OK solder get ready1 We're Starting on The People! Sheild: As perhaps the most advanced faction in the expanded universe, we get several advantages over these primitive humans. Grizzly: What do you mean by "most advanced"? (Sword and Shield shoot Grizzly, which retreats) Sword: Can it primitive. Shield: As you can see we do not have any powerplants up yet and we still have enough power to run our base. The summoning Tower provides the most power of all constuction yards and is cheaper to boot! Sword: It is however far frailer than its counterparts and cannot pack up once it has deployed. Sheild: Now on to power. Commander train an Assimilator. (player does so, a lump of change is instantly deducted from the player's account and production is placed on hold) Sword: There are a few things here to note commander: First of all, NORMALLY units used by The People CANNOT have their production put out on hold. This rule has been temporarily suspended for the sake of this one demonstration. Shield: Seccond, notice that the cash used to pay for the unit came out in one lump sum rather than how other factions have it drain out over time. Thiss is done for the sake of the third point- Sword: which is that little orb which came out of the portal over there. Showing you would probably be better though. Commander Please select that orb. (player does so) Shield: That orb is the actual assimilator under production. We, The People have the unique ability to command and move units before they are even finished building. Sword: However, in thir unfinished state, they are extremely frail and if destroyed, everything that went into that unit's construction is lost. (assimilator's production is unhalted and allowed to finish) Shield: Sector Chrono Bolshevik Scavengers (Just in Case you guys like it) (Ursa Mortar Tank, Marx Tank, Tank Scrapper and Handyman come in.) Ursa: '''Welcome, Comrade! We are the second communist main faction, and one of the first communist Fan-Factions! '''Marx: '''Hehm heh heh heheh if you're wondering where the tanks are, fartknocker, they are... ''(is shot by Tank Scrapper and Mortar Tank) ''WHAT'S THAT FOR, dimwad?!?! '''Handyman: '''Spoilers are NOT allowed! '''Tank Scrapper: '''Well, since ''I'm'' the only one taking this tutorial seriously, I'll explain our build system. So... (interupted by Ursa Mortar Tank) 'Ursa: '... Our build system is much like the Confederates, except we build '''3 '''dozers! Tier Dozer, Production dozer, and Support Dozers! '''Mastiff: (drives in) ''Why on hell do you want THREE dozers? I can understand two, but... '''Handyman:' It's to balance our production system, which all of our production structures only need the Production Dozer to be built. Mastiff: 'Hmph. Didn't think of that. ''(drives off, grumbling that communists break the fourth wall quite willingly.) 'Handyman: '''We also share a tier system with the Protectorate, so we use tier structures. '''Ursa: '''We do use these structures for protocols, and they cost no power, but they are incredibly frail. Like, watch this. ''(Conscripts toss molotov cocktails and destroy a Soviet Battle-Lab. It takes a while. They then destroy a Scavenger Tier 3 structure in much less time) '''Ursa: '''As you just saw, the Battle Lab is incredibly durable. However, the Tier 3 structure stood no chance. Thus, in order to keep your structures, you may want to build plenty of defenses. '''Handyman: '''May I say something? '''Ursa: If it has nothing to do with getting me a sandwich, nope. Handyman: ''(ignoring sexist remark)'' Another solution to the problem of frail tier structures is buying in bulk. All of them, even Tier 1 and 2 are $2000, but for Tier 3, 4, and 5, it is incredibly inexpensive, thus, giving the opprotunity to stop enemies storming in and destroying your protocols and tiers. Marx: 'heheh heh heh There's also the new flayer beacon heh heheh heh that turns enemy units into your own. heheh huh huh and look... FIRE! ''(Napalm Missile Silo fires upon a Soviet Base) '''Ursa: Hey! That's the effect of the nuke of Red Alert 2! Marx: '''FIRE! FIRE! '''Tank Scrapper: '''What this pryomaniac is wanting to say is that the napalm lasts longer, but since it is a napalm projectile, it can't be as penetrating as the Red Alert 2. '''Ursa: '''I guess not. '''Tank Scrapper: Where's the Handyman? Ursa: 'Between us three, I think she got a boyfriend! '''Marx: '''Dang. I thought I would be one to score. Which would have been cool. ''(falls into a minor depression) 'Ursa: '''Well, gossip aside, well, congrats, commander! See you on the battlefield! ''(Scene fades) 'Handyman: '''HEY! WHERE ARE YOU THREE GOING?!? ''(Scene unfades, revealing Handyman, a Ramshackle Bike, and 3 Mortar Cycles facing the Ursa, Marx and Tank Scrapper in a threatening manner) 'Ursa: '''DO'H! I just remembered! Commander, I forgot to mention the most unique part of our military, bikes! '''Tank Scrapper: '''Bikes? '''Ursa: '''Yes, bikes! Bikes are extremely fast, and often deliver a dangerous payload to enemy vehicles. Commander, take these Mortar Cycles for a drive at that pathetic Apocalypse. ''(Player does so, and the Apocalypse retaliates) 'Ursa: '''Note the tank cannot damage the bikes. It is not because of durability, as you will see, as the smallest tank shells can destroy a bike with one shot. ''(A very unlucky Mortar Cycle gets hit by shrapnel) 'Apocalypse: '''Hey! Cut it out! I'm part of the Tutorial! '''Handyman: '''Oops! Sorry! ''(Apocalypse and Ursa (who is being shot at by the Apocalypse) drive away, but are replaced by a Sickle) 'Handyman: '''Now attack that Sickle. '''Marx: '''ARE YOU MAD? '''Handyman: '''Yes, because you gossiped about me. Girls hate gossip. ''(Player does so, reluctantly, and finds that the 2 remaining Mortar Cycles are just taking the heat of the Machine Guns) 'Handyman: '''Note the bikes are taking very little damage, even though they are being shot to death by the machine guns. This is because the bikes are very durable against small arms. Also, Ursa... Ursa? Where'd he go? ''(Ursa drives in, in a Terminator Tank instead, and is accompanied by the Apocalypse. The latter's turret is shaking nervously) 'Terminator: '''I got shot once too many by that Apocalypse just now. '''Apocalypse: '''Ffffffffffff--- '''Terminator: '''It's a perfect chance to show off what I now have. Now, watch what happens when I shoot my friend here. ''(Terminator shoots Apocalypse, who gets covered in burning napalm) 'Apocalypse: '''ARGH! IT BURNS! AHH! IT HURTS! HELP ME COMRADE! '''Terminator: '''Not only my cannons back a punch, the napalm also eats away at enemy soldiers and tanks. I can also switch to mortars to spread napalm all over the place, but those are very inaccurate. ''(A Kirov flies in) '''Kirov: Heh heh, is the is da wittle bitty apocalypse tank hit by napalm? (Terminator fires 10 missiles at Kirov. This gets rid of the Kirov, who is now burning and about to crash. A MiG and a UFT fly in) Kirov: WHAT... MiG: THE... Unidentified Flying Tank: (insert Russian curse word here) (MiG and UFT fly off nervously) Terminator: 'Yes, my missiles have been buffed since Red Alert 2! VERY Buffed! '''Tank Scrapper: '''That just abouts wraps it up! See you on the field, commander! '''Voice: '''Just a bloody minute! ''Guardian tank and Tsunami drive in. '''Tsunami: '''You are too overpowered for Red Alert 3! You can pretty much kill any one you like! '''Guardian: '''And your only weakness are flankers! '''Terminator Tank: '''Oh no no no no no... I'm just using all three specialization trees. I only hit the tip of the iceberg of me. '''Guardian Tank: '''Guess he'll reveal himself in the campaign... '''Tsunami: '''I guess... '''Apocalypse ''(still in agony): OH GOD MAKE IT STOP BURNING I REGRET EVERYTHING! Lesson 3: New VIP units The original Paradox Tanks and the Terminator Tank drive in. '''Terminator: '''Don't be such a baby, Apocalypse! I only shot you '''ONCE. (notices Commander) Oh shoot, hello commander! I am not sure where the other Fan-Faction Tanks are, but I'm here at least. Guardian: While we're here, maybe you can tell us about YOUR '''VIP unit! '''Apocalypse ''(still in agony): Better (ow!) not (ow!) be (OW!) the (ow!) Elephant (Ow!) Tank... 'Terminator: '''Nope! It's ANOTHER BIKE. ''Master of the Hunt drives in. '''Master of the Hunt: '''Ahem. I-- '''Terminator: --can use napalm grenade launchers and a mortar launcher. The Mortars are also covered in Napalm, but these mortars are a bit weaker than normal, so this unit is great for hit 'n run. Apocalypse: '''Oh... (Ow!) great... (ow!) another (OW!) napalm (ow!) unit. '''Tsunami: WHAT! HOW IS THIS ACCEPTABLE AS A VIP UNIT? YOU DESCRIBED THAT TANKS CAN EASILY DESTROY BIKES! Handyman walks in. Handyman: 'He also forgot to mention that snipers always one hit kill bikes... except for this one. ''Handyman walks out. 'Tsunami: '''Explain yourself! '''Terminator: '''Fine. The bike is much more hardy than the average bike, so it can survive more tank rounds and even 2-3 blasts from advanced base defenses! It's immune to snipers, because the design is more like a tiny, wheeled tank with extreme speed. ''Master of the Hunt drives off, grumbling *WIP, feel free to edit. You don't have to add new stuff only to the bottom - you can do it in between lines too. Who's likely to attack who during their tutorial Just to make writing a little easier when you want your tutorial base to get attacked by someone. =) - Because the Paradox factions don't have their tutorial segments here, you won't be seeing any fanfactions attacking their tutorial bases. It might be better to only list down other fanfactions your faction is likely to attack here. Format: (Faction) is likely to attack (Faction), (Faction)... '''Bold if very likely. Of course, this also means that high-tiered units will be used more often. *Atlanteans are likely to attack the Industry and the Combine. *Andean and Emirates are likely to attack the Allies, Soviets, and Syndicate. *Combine Forces are likely to attack the Allies and the Talon. *Industrial Forces are likely to attack the Atlanteans and the Soviets. *The People are likely to attack the Electrical Protectorate and Sector Chrono *ZBI is likely to attack The Industry, and''' Syndicate'. *Bolsheviks are likely to attack '''Soviets, Allies, Confederates, Talon and Syndicate' Category:Article stubs